La Voie du Nord
by MissHetalienne
Summary: Il ne restait plus rien. Rien des forets, rien des villes, rien des lacs. Rien. Toutefois, si le rien n'inclut pas les cendres. Tout avait brûlé. La Finlande était morte. Finlande était mort.
1. Chapitre 1

Il ne restait plus rien. Rien des forets, rien des villes, rien des lacs. Rien. Toutefois, si le rien n'inclut pas les cendres.

Tout avait brûlé.

La Finlande était morte.

Finlande était mort

Tout avait commencé au sortir de l'hiver. Par une idée folle, destructrice, le genre d'idée qui marque à jamais l'Histoire. Enfin, plus précisément, ça s'était étalé du sortir de l'hiver jusqu'au début de l'automne.

Russie avait progressivement, au cours des décennies passées, été morcelé, ça par Kazakhstan, là par Mongolie, ici par Chine. Désormais, son territoire ne se résumait qu'à une bande allant de Mourmansk à Grosny, certes une large bande, mais ridicule par rapport à l'empire d'autrefois. La puissance de Russie remise en cause, son honneur disloqué, il s'était muré dans son pays des années durant, sans avoir de contact avec personne.

Et le premier mars, Ivan fit une allocution, relayée par tous les réseaux médiatiques possibles et imaginables. Son message, quoique long, était clair ; il allait reprendre, et ce de force, de ce qu'il avait été dépossédé. Aussitôt, les armées asiatiques se mirent en position, prêtes à défendre coûte que coûte leur pays.

Ils n'eurent pas à se battre.

Car Russie attaqua frontalement Finlande, Suède et Danemark.

L'armée russe déferla, en une nuit, telle une vague sombre et silencieuse.

Le jour suivant retentit de coups de feu.

Malgré le professionnalisme et la réponse rapide des scandinaves, leurs côtes furent vite prises. Cependant, les victoires russes s'arrêtèrent là, pour une raison fort simple : les finnois, suédois et danois s'étaient organisés et formaient un noyau national imprenable. Tino, Berwald et Mathias avait tous trois tenté d'aller chercher de l'aide, et tous trois s'étaient heurté au blocus russe.

Commença alors de longs mois de guerre de position, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Chacun retranché dans son pays, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre sur une tactique commune, et avaient adopté la stratégie « On se retrouve à la fin »

Fatale stratégie.

Ivan, lassé de ne rester que sur ses positions, et voyant grandir le mécontentement de son peuple auquel il avait promis une guerre rapide, savait que cette situation ne pouvait se tenir, du moins pour lui. Son économie moribonde ne supporterait pas une année entière de guerre, et il avait d'autres projets pour son pays. En bref, Russie devait pousser les nordiques à l'abdication rapide. Ce fut là qu'Ivan eut l'idée.

Il devait le faire fin août, moment où les terres séchées par le soleil n'auraient pas encore reçu les premières pluies automnales, et attendit que souffle un fort vent.

En une nuit, comme en contrepoint de sa première offensive, Ivan et son armée brûlèrent la Finlande. De Helsinki au plus profond des régions lapones. Des rives de la Baltique à la frontière russe.

Tino était alors en poste dans les alentours de sa capitale, fusil en joue. Lorsque les premiers feux s'allumèrent, à quelques cent kilomètres de là, il avait commencé à avoir mal à la tête. Puis, alors que la Laponie devenait brasier, il se tordit, torturé par une migraine fulgurante, aussi soudaine et violente qu'insoutenable. Tino avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, la vision troublée, aussi posa-t-il son arme et s'assit à même le sol, la tête entre les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, une clameur lui fit relever, avec peine, le chef.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une formidable déflagration.

En quelque instants, des centaines de milliers, non, des millions de finnois périrent.

La Russie disparut corps et biens après ce dernier, funeste et surtout ruineux coup d'éclat. La rumeur voulait qu'Ivan se soit réfugié en Biélorussie après l'échec retentissant de sa stratégie, mais cela n'empêcha pas les autres pays de morceler, de s'approprier son territoire. Personne ne revendiqua la Finlande.

Les mois passèrent. Certains brasiers ne s'étaient pas encore éteints, cœurs brûlants au milieu des premières neiges. Dès que l'air redevint respirable, Berwald et Mathias partirent à la recherche d'un souvenir, de, peut-être, éventuellement, d'un petit bout d'espoir.

Ils déchantèrent vite.

Alors qu'ils avaient espérés que quelques villes seraient restées intactes, que Russie n'avait pas eu les moyens d'incendier un pays entier, se dressait devant eux des tours brûlées, noires, dressées vers le ciel tels les doigts décharnés d'un cadavre ayant eu un dernier sursaut de vie, des mélèzes calcinés comme autant d'allumettes abandonnées.

Russie avait eu les moyens de tout détruire.

Mathias savait que, s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux desséchés par les cendres encore en suspension, il aurait pleuré, irrémédiablement. Berwald, quant à lui, ne disait rien, semblait ne rien ressentir. Pourtant, il souffrait au moins deux fois plus que Danemark. Il avait comme l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché toute une partie de son être, et qu'on l'avait laissé, moribond, regarder sa propre fin, puis qu'on lui avait ôté la possibilité de s'abîmer dans la délivrance mortuaire.

Qu'on l'avait condamné à l'agonie.

Les deux s'avancèrent vers la position de Tino lors de l'assaut. Fort heureusement, il y avait peu de troupes avec lui, et ils pensaient que trouver quelque chose à enterrer serait facile. Même si cette idée leur était insoutenable.

A l'exception d'une petite croix blanche, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Berwald se pencha et ramassa le pendentif

-'Rentrons.' fit-il.

Suède serrait de toutes ses forces le petit objet, au point de s'en faire mal.

Les mois passèrent.

Danemark et Suède passaient tout leur temps à diriger la reconstruction de leur pays. De ce fait, depuis près d'un an, ils n'avaient fait que de rapides tours à ce qu'ils appelaient 'la maison nordique'. Norvège gardait Sealand depuis tout ce temps, ou plutôt, le laissait dans son coin. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, le regard vide, il fut surpris quand Islande arriva par derrière et lui déclara :

-'Les deux ont quasiment fini, tu sais. Danemark m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il rentrerait au cours de la semaine.'

Lukas ne répondit que par un mouvement d'épaules.

-'Tu ne parais pas ravi à l'idée de les revoir, hein, _frangin ?' _railla Eirikur, du venin dans la voix. 'Pourtant, tu devrais avoir beaucoup de choses à leur dire, pas vrai ?'

-'Tais-toi'

L'ordre était péremptoire, et Islande fut instantanément freiné sur sa lancée. Cependant, ses yeux restèrent moqueurs.

Norvège réfléchissait à la manière dont il pouvait dire la vérité.

Comme prévu, Danemark arriva deux jours après sa missive. Suède suivit quelques heures, et fut accueillit par un tonitruant : 'Papa !' Sealand se jeta dans les bras de Berwald.

-'Papa, tu m'a manqué, tu sais…'fit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Peter ne fit aucune remarque sur Tino. Il pleurait déjà suffisamment le soir quand l'absence d'un 'Bonne nuit' lui rappelait cruellement la réalité. Mais il remarqua le bleu en forme de croix au creux de la main de Suède.

Sealand le conduisit vers la salle à manger, où étaient déjà attablés Danemark, Norvège et Islande. Suède s'assit aussi et indiqua d'un regard à Peter que la conversation qui allait suivre ne le concernait pas, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas. En bon garçon, Sealand obéît, du moins en apparence, car il se posta juste derrière la porte.

Ce fut Mathias qui commença :

-'Tu sais, Norge, on ne t'en veux pas si tu n'est pas venu nous prêter main-forte. Nous sommes des adultes, et nous pouvons comprendre ta position.'

-'C'vrai.' renchérit Suède.

Norvège se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Après une telle entrée en matière, il lui serait difficile de…

-'Je vous aurai aidés le printemps suivant. Le temps de mettre mon armée en place.'

-'Voilà. Sauf que c'est là que ça bloque.' attaqua Danemark. 'Russie aurait dû t'attaquer. Nous quatre réunis, ce n'aurait pas été un trop gros morceau s'il se serait mieux organisé, regarde-le en face.'

Islande remarqua que le 'Nous quatre' ne l'englobait pas, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude d'être laissé de côté sur le plan militaire.

-'Tu as conclu un pacte avec Ivan, n'est-ce pas?' continua Mathias.

Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

-'Tu n'as pas tort.' admit Lukas.

S'ensuivit un long silence. L'atmosphère s'épaissit, en devint presque âcre. Peter, même derrière la lourde porte de bois, sentait la tension s'infiltrer dans tous les recoins de la maison

-'Ce pacte stipulait qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas avant un an. Soit le temps de me préparer et de vous rejoindre.'

Tout le monde sentait le non-dit planant sur les propos de Norvège. Mathias semblait sur le point d'exploser. Berwald, lui, décrocha au norvégien un de ces regards qui vous font sentir tout petit, et dont il avait le secret. Celui-ci se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et se mit à déballer :

-'Une des clauses de ce pacte était que je devait lui fournir, chaque début de mois, de l'armement. Je n'avais pas les moyens de résister, je devais plier…fit-il précipitamment, de l'affolement guère coutumier dans les yeux et la voix. Au début de l'été dernier, il m'a dit d'arrêter ça. A la place, de lui payer des millions de tonnes de cyclonite.'

Norvège enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

-'Je l'ai fait. Je les ai payés.'

Danemark en resta abasourdi. La fureur rentra en lui tel un poison insidieux.

-'Tu…'

Sealand, fou de rage et de chagrin, défonça la porte en hurlant :

-'Tu l'as tué, espèce de salopard égoïste ! Tu n'as pas été capable de te battre, couille molle ! Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué !'

Suède l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse frapper Lukas, et le tint pendant au moins une demi-heure, tempêtant, vociférant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Peter ne se calma que quand il ne put plus crier à force d'avoir injurié Norvège. Alors que Berwald l'emmenait dans sa chambre, Danemark se leva et déclara :

-'Le gamin a raison. Tu m'as déçu. d'un ton froid mais non dénudé de colère.'

Ses paroles neutres étaient bien plus blessantes que des insultes. Puis Mathias désigna Islande du doigt et fit :

-'Toi non plus, ne sois pas fier.'

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Mathias pria Peter de ne pas assister au dîner, et lui apporta, juste avant de se mettre à table, un plateau-repas auquel il ne toucha à peine.

Le repas des adultes ne fut pas beaucoup mieux, fait de regards en biais et de reproches sous-entendus. Il était évident que Norvège n'allait pas être pardonné de sitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Suède se leva aux aurores. Il s'habilla en prenant garde à ne réveiller personne, puis pris son manteau, son écharpe et enfila ses bottes fourrées. Berwald ouvrit en grand, d'un mouvement brusque, la baie vitrée de salon et sortit. Le froid des derniers flocons de l'hiver, tournoyants dans un ciel pur, lui mordit le visage. Suède eut un semblant de sourire. C'était précisément ça qu'il recherchait, une _sensation. _Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le petit pendentif de Tino, il avait l'impression qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, qu'il était bloqué à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il vivait lui semblait fade, terne. En fait, c'était tout ce qu'il vivait sans Finlande lui semblait fade et terne. Perdu dans ses pensées, Berwald ne remarqua pas le petit garçon qui arriva par derrière et qui vint se placer à ses côtés.

-'Maman me manque.' fit Sealand

-'A moi 'ssi.' répondit Suède après quelques secondes de silence. 'Viens là, t'vas attraper la cr've, en p'jama.'

Peter se blottit, frissonnant, contre Berwald.

-'Dis…demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant. Comment c'était, là-bas ?'

Suède ne dit d'abord rien, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-'Je t'appr'drai à t'rer.

-Mais…'voulut contester Peter

Berwald leva la main en signe que la conversation était close. Sealand se tut, ayant compris que ce n'était pas le moment Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le froid, rendant gours les doigts de Peter et que celui-ci se décide à rentrer. Berwald resta encore quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la baie vitrée avant de se résigner à entrer, lui aussi. N'aimant pas perdre son temps, Suède prit la résolution de faire le petit déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard, la maisonnée s'attabla devant une pile de pancakes bien épais et une farandole de petits pots de confiture. Si l'ambiance ne s'était toujours pas détendue, les conversations avaient repris. Norvège se tenait soigneusement à l'écart.

Les semaines passèrent.

Norvège avait fait le choix de s'isoler, attendant que la tempête passe. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Il avait, bien sûr, essayé d'être aimable avec les autres nordiques, mais sa naturelle tendance au sarcasme l'avait desservi une fois de plus. Lukas se montrait le moins possible, se cantonnant dans sa chambre. Ni Danemark, ni Suède ne lui adressait la parole, et Sealand se montrait franchement hostile.

Norvège ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un gros dossier, marqué du sceau du secret défense russe et d'un titre assez obscur : ''La Voie du Nord''. Il caressa le dos de la grosse pochette, blanchi par les nombreuses fois où il avait servi. Si tout c'était bien passé lors du retour de Suède et Danemark, avec ce dossier, il aurait eu une chance de se faire pardonner. Seulement…Lukas soupira. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, hein ? Il sentait déjà sa résolution se fendiller. Alors qu'il se croyait solitaire, prêt à tout traverser seul, Norvège se rendait compte qu'il avait inexorablement besoin des autres. Et ça l'agaçait. Terriblement.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Norge?

-T'occupe.' répondit-il sèchement à son frère.

Islande, qui avait plus ou moins l'habitude de se faire rembarrer, haussa les sourcils d'un air désabusé. Lukas se tenait droit dans un fauteuil, ''La Voie du Nord'' posé devant lui, sur la table basse. Et il attendit.

Norvège avait sa fierté, qui, en lui soufflant insidieusement qu'il avait eu raison, au moins pour sauver son peuple, l'empêchait d'aller voir Mathias et Berwald pour s'excuser ventre à terre.

Ces derniers firent d'abord mine de ne pas le voir et ne lui accordait qu'un regard furtif. Lukas resta droit.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures, Suède marmonna :

-'Qu'ce tu fous, N'rge?

-Appelle Danemark et Islande. Et Sealand aussi, si tu veux.'

Berwald ne pensa même pas à contester. Il fit ce que Norvège lui avait dit. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, tous s'étaient assis en cercle, Islande à coté de Danemark, Danemark à côté de Suède, Suède avec Sealand dans les bras.

-'Alors?' demanda Mathias.

-'Alors j'ai récupéré les archives russes lors de la chute d'Ivan. fit Lukas avec un regard appuyé, n'admettant aucune contradiction. Lorsque je lui ai…payé vous-savez-quoi, il m'a assuré qu'il l'utiliserait pour atomiser le Caucase et récupérer les terres noires. Il m'a menti. Dès que j'ai su, j'ai pris le premier avion pour Moscou pour lui casser la gueule.'

Personne n'eut envie de rire ni même de sourire à l'idée de Lukas voulant régler ses comptes _mano a mano._

-'Je suis arrivé trop tard. Il s'était déjà enfui. C'était le chaos, dans les rues. Mais plus que tout, je voulais savoir pourquoi cette guerre si soudaine, pourquoi Finlande. Je suis allé au ministère de la défense et j'ai pris ce dossier. Personne ne m'a retenu de le faire.'

Lukas ressentait encore dans ses tripes la colère qui avait monté en lui à ce moment là, douleur violente et insidieuse qu'il ne pouvait même pas noyer dans le fleuve glacé et tumultueux appelé vengeance. Il resta impassible.

Danemark ouvrit le dossier du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci allait le mordre.

'-''La Voie du Nord'', hein? fit-il pour lui-même.'

Suède se pencha à son tour sur le document, et ils se mirent à le lire.

C'était horrible. Voir la planification de leur domination leur donnait des sueurs froides. Tout était méthodique, planifié. Sur le papier, tout était parfait. On sentait des années de préparation derrière. Puis, au fil des pages, à partir du dernier printemps, en fait, ça devenait plus désordonné, traduisant la surprise des russes face à l'imprenabilité scandinave. Les échecs successifs de la stratégie de Russie et le mécontentement généré par ceux-ci transparaissaient, de plus en plus fortement, sur les rapports des généraux. Puis surgit, au milieu des pages bien ordonnées et imprimées, un papier déchiré sur un côté, écrit au critérium à la va-vite. Signé de la main de Russie.

Blême, Berwald prit le papier.

« Vous savez que je ne voulais pas vraiment en arriver là.

Cependant, je ne pense pas, qu'à présent, nous ayons le choix. La révolte gronde, et si jamais elle déferle, notre pays n'y survivra pas.

Cette guerre s'éternise. Nous n'avons pas les moyens qu'elle s'éternise.

Il faut maintenant porter un grand coup pour les pousser à la capitulation. Pour ça, j'ai, comme vous me l'avez demandé, fait payer à Norvège cette cyclonite. Je lui ai assuré, et vous savez combien je peux être convaincant, que ces explosifs servirait à faire sauter le Caucase.

Vous savez que j'aurais préféré ne pas mentir à Norvège. De vraiment les utiliser sur le massif caucasien, comme nous avions prévu de le faire à cette époque de l'année. Je me répète, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là.

Brûlez Finlande. »

Suède se leva, tête baissée, et alla dans la cuisine.

Il y pleura tout son saoul.

Danemark, livide, planta son regard dans celui de Norvège.

-'Tu es un traître, Norge, mais tu n'as pas fait exprès de l'être. Pardon.'

Sealand n'avait rien vu du papier, mais avait tout deviné.


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, une petite note de l'auteur, ça ne fait jamais de mal~

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très heureuse que vous lisiez, ou même que vous passiez rapidement sur ma fic'!

Alors, quelques explications sur mon texte~

Tout d'abord, j'ai commencé à écrire un soir après avoir lu Gutters. J'avais déjà le déroulement en tête depuis un petit moment, et le coucher sur papier me paraissait la meilleure chose à faire...

Une chose : je voulais absolument qu'aucun des personnages ne soit manichéen, ni simpliste...J'ai voulu (oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de 'vouloir', excusez-en moi) que Suède soit fermé et déchiré entre son apparence et ses vrais sentiments, que Sealand soit mature et gamin, que Norvège soit courageux et lâche, que Danemark soit impulsif mais aussi réfléchi (en quelque sorte) et Islande...en fait, je ne l'ai pas suffisamment fait agir pour que je décide quoique ce soit concernant les adjectifs.

Mon (petit) blabla est terminé, et je vous souhaite donc : Bonne année, bonne santé et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Danemark voulut alors fermer le dossier, mais Islande l'en empêcha.<p>

-'Attends. Il y a une autre note, là. Juste à la fin.' fit-il en désignant un feuillet dépassant discrètement de la masse de papier imprimé.

Sans laisser le temps à Eirikur d'essayer de s'en saisir, Mathias tourna fébrilement les pages et tomba sur le papier.

-'C'est encore de Russie. fit Danemark d'une voix blanche. Ça date d'il y a cinq ans…'

S'accaparant le texte, Mathias se mit à le lire à voix basse.

« Ma situation actuelle est une insulte. Je dois absolument rétablir l'ordre qui est le bon pour la marche du monde. Reconquérir mes voisins asiatiques serait une perte de temps et d'argent, au vu du peu de possibilités que ça me donnerait par la suite. Les pays du Caucase me montent une assez grande fidélité, assez pour que les envahir ne soit pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de rallier les pays baltes; ils ne seront que des fardeaux contestataires. La seule voie intéressante pour moi est celle du Nord, qui m'ouvre toute l'Europe.

Il faut préparer mon pays à conquérir la Scandinavie, c'est-à-dire Finlande, Suède, Norvège et Danemark.

J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un coup de poker, mais c'est le seul moyen d'éviter, non seulement à moi, mais aussi à mon pays, une lente et affreuse mort. »

-'Russie a joué, et il a perdu.' constata, atterré, Islande.

Chacun approuva silencieusement.

Sealand n'avait rien dit et ne disait rien, mais, en quelques minutes, il venait de mûrir de plusieurs années.

* * *

><p>Le mois d'avril avait déjà été bien entamé lorsque Berwald se décida enfin à apprendre les bases du tir à Peter.<p>

Tous les fusils du pays ayant été réquisitionnés par l'armée au début de la guerre, Suède dut aller en chercher dans la réserve personnelle de Tino, juste à la frontière finno-suédoise. Sealand insista pour l'accompagner, et Berwald n'eut pas le cœur à le contrarier. Ils voyagèrent tout un après-midi vers le Norrbotten dans une vieille Skoda de location. Elle n'avait plus d'autoradio, un des rétroviseurs avait été grossièrement raccommodé au ruban adhésif, les sièges avachis semblaient tout droit sortis de l'âge de pierre et les suspensions figuraient parmi les pire que l'on puisse trouver, mais tout cela n'empêcha pas Peter de s'endormir presque instantanément, la joue écrasée contre la vitre froide.

Berwald conduisait rapidement et raidement, le dos droit et les yeux rivés vers le lointain. Il avait fui sa propre promesse de longues semaines, jusqu'à ce que Peter la remette sur le tapis. Il avait du se montrer fort, ne pas laisser voir les fêlures du son être depuis _ce _jour, et par conséquent céda à Sealand. Berwald ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, cette fois-ci, même si, à proprement parler, il ne retournait pas au cœur des cendres. La première fois, il était resté quasi-muet, les membres tétanisés et l'âme en miettes, sous le choc. Pour là, il ne savait pas. Probablement allait-il avoir la même pitoyable réaction.

Parfois, Suède haïssait sa propension au stoïcisme.

Après presque quatre heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux. Peter n'avait émergé du sommeil qu'il y avait à peine une dizaine de minutes, et en était encore un peu bouffi. L'odeur persistante de brûlé lui assaillant les narines dès qu'il ouvrit la portière le réveilla totalement. Par réflexe il mit sa main devant sa bouche et son nez avant de s'extirper du véhicule. Sealand fut surpris de constater, qu'autour de lui, rien n'était calciné. Que la fumée venait de l'horizon noir, comme drapé d'une mousseline de cendres. De la Finlande

Peter eut la conscience ébranlée comme s'il s'eût reçu un puissant coup de batte.

Il ne le montra pas.

Il savait qu'en venant ici, il souffrirait, mais en un sens, il ne le regrettait pas. C'était lui qui avait insisté, lui qui ne se contentait plus des descriptions de la catastrophe tantôt édulcorées, tantôt apocalyptiques, lui qui avait voulu tout constater de ses propres yeux, il devait donc se montrer digne de lui-même.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu cette sensation d'étouffement.

Vaine tentative de sen débarrasser, Sealand inspira un grand coup. Mal lui en prit, car la terrible sècheresse de l'air le fit tousser violemment.

Berwald, qui était en train de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de la clef de la réserve, se retourna, alerté. Peter lui adressa en retour un petit signe signifiant 'Tout va bien, continue'.

L'un comme l'autre montrait un vrai talent à la comédie.

Suède trouva enfin le sésame, enfoui au fond de sa besace. Il appela Sealand à le rejoindre et se positionna devant la porte. Berwald enfonça la clef dans la serrure condamnant la porte avec un peu de difficulté. Et ne réussit pas à la tourner. Il réessaya rageusement plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte à l'évidence : le cabanon avait été violé. Berwald jeta le trousseau de clefs à terre et donna un coup de pied bien placé dans le panneau de bois. La cabane s'ébranla, faisant s'élever une brume poussiéreuse. Le visage fermé, Suède redonna un bon coup, brisant enfin l'aggloméré en éclats irréguliers. Berwald dégagea alors une ouverture parmi les débris et s'y engouffra, Peter sur ses talons.

Des marques claires, longues et verticales sur le mur du fond attestaient de l'absence des armes à feu. Sans dire un mot, Berwald renversa une caisse un peu vermoulue dans un infime espoir de les trouver là-dedans. Il avait eau raison de ne pas beaucoup espérer. En fait, les seuls objets restants dans la cabane pillée étaient une paire de gants en cuir noir, patinés par l'usure. Ayant appartenu à Tino.

Berwald eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, devant cette petite croix blanche. Il en chassa mentalement l'image. Se monter fort avant tout. Suède rafla les gants en question et les jeta à Sealand.

-'Ils t'auraient r'v'nus, de t't' façon.'

Peter les enfila, contemplatif. Ils étaient encore un peu grands et glacés par la température extérieure, mais on sentait encore les maintes fois où ils avaient été portés.

Berwald jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, puis s'adressa à Sealand :

-'On n'a pl's rien à f're ici. Vaut m'x p'rtir.'

Peter acquiesça silencieusement enjamba les débris qui le séparaient de la sortie. Une deuxième fois, l'aridité de l'air lui desséchant la bouche l'obligea à respirer par le nez.

-'Ça sent la fumée.' fit-il remarquer d'une voix blanche alors qu'il passait par l'ouverture mal dégrossie dans ce qui avait servi de porte.

Suède le regarda, surpris. Bien sûr que ça sentait la fumée! Sealand était en train de perdre l'esprit.

-'C'est ' c'se des c'ndres. voulut rationaliser Berwald.

-'Nan, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire…argumenta Peter, in peu plus de conviction dans la voix. Ça sent la fumée. D'un feu récent. Là!

Sealand désignait à présent la forêt, où, effectivement, clignait par intermittence un petit point lumineux. Suède soupir imperceptiblement de soulagement ; non, son fils n'avait pas perdu la raison. Empreint de résolution, Sealand continua :

-'Ce ne peut-être que ceux qui ont volé les armes, n'est-ce pas?'

Suède ne put qu'acquiescer, et, tous les deux, à travers bois, se mirent en route vers ce petit cœur immolé au fin fond de la Laponie.

Les brindilles, encore gelées, craquaient sous leurs pieds et les ronces, avec leurs doigts longs, épineux et tranchants comme s'ils avaient été aiguisés, agrippaient leurs bas de pantalon, semblant les retenir. Ça ne les empêcha pas d'avancer.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Berwald et Peter arrivèrent sur les lieux. Et furent accueillis par un canon de fusil pointé sur le front de Sealand.

Deux hommes, dont l'un, celui qui visait Peter, arborait une barbe plus qu'hirsute au vu de son improbable volume, ainsi qu'une femme à l'imposante crinière couleur cuivre étaient aux aguets, en cercle autour du feu. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'on ne pouvait retrouver que dans les prunelles d'un désespéré ou d'un fou. Ou encore de quelque un qui a vu se détruire tout ce que pour qui il avait vécu.

-'Mais ça ne va pas! On ne pointe pas les gosses!' hurla, véhémente, la rousse.

En finnois.

La dite femme arracha l'arme des main du barbu, et mis en joue Suède.

-'Simple question de sécurité.' se justifia-t-elle en anglais. 'Que nous voulez-vous?'

Berwald mit ses mains en air bien en vue, afin qu'on ne puisse pas se méprendre sur ses intentions. Mais il garda le flingue qu'il cachait toujours à sa ceinture. Simple question de sécurité.

-'Rien de mal' répondit Suède, aussi en finnois.

Sealand remarqua, une fois n'est pas coutume, qu'ils faisait des efforts pour articuler correctement. Berwald enchaîna aussitôt :

-'Pourquoi avez-vous pris ces fusils?'

La femme se retourna interloquée par la langue que Suède utilisait, vers ses deux compagnons. L'un d'eux se racla la gorge :

-'Vous êtes finnois?'

Sa voix était rocailleuse et sifflante, malgré le fait que l'homme ne dépassait pas les quarante-cinq années. Probablement avait-elle été altérée par toutes les larges goulées d'air saturé en fumées qu'il avait du respirer. Berwald rétorqua :

-'Non, suédois.'

La lueur dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, qui s'était ravivée en entendant la langue, se ternit imperceptiblement. Lui qui avait pensé trouver un compatriote, ou plutôt un compagnon d'infortune, qui aurait peut-être réussi à joindre la Ligue, et qui aurait des nouvelles…

-'Pourquoi avez-vous pris ces fusils?' revint à la charge Suède.

-'Dis nous d'abord qui tu es.' fit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-'Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour me faire confiance.'

Un rictus songeur déforma le visage du finnois, puis, considérant que répondre à cette question ne porterait pas à conséquence, et, que de toute façon, l'homme blond ne représentait pas un danger vu sa situation…périlleuse, il fit :

-'Hé bien, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir sur qui ni sur quoi on va tomber…Ces fusils sont notre garantie, tu vois?'

Oui, c'était évident, mais Suède avait besoin de confirmation. Immédiatement, il avança :

-'Tant qu'à faire, vous auriez pu prendre les gants qui traînaient dans le cabanon, je me trompe?'

C'était horrible à dire. L'autre homme, celui avec sa barbe extraordinaire, éclata d'un rire gras.

-'Ces gants de tafiole? Ils n'allaient même pas à Ainikki!'

Le regard de Peter glissa vers les main de la femme, tenant toujours l'arme à feu. En effet, ses longs doigts de pianiste auraient dépassé sans mal ceux de Tino. Puis, Sealand se remémora les mots du bonhomme. Comment ça, _tafiole_? Peter voulut vigoureusement protester, mais il fut retenu par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Vraiment, cette atmosphère ne lui convenait pas.

A l'image de Sealand, Berwald tiqua au mot 'tafiole' , mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas relever. Non seulement ça n'avait pas de rapport avec où il voulait en venir, mais, se connaissant, ça risquait de dégénérer. Peter, à côté de lui, toussa une nouvelle fois. Berwald prit instantanément la description d'écourter la conversation ; ça valait mieux, ne serait-ce que pour la santé de Sealand.

-'Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?

-Hé-ho, stop! De quel droit tu nous poses toutes ces questions, d'abord? Décline ton identité et peut-être on en reparlera.' contesta la dénommée Ainikki.

Suède laissa entrevoir une légère moue de résignation avant de répondre :

-'Berwald Oxentierna. Suède.

-Oh.' fit-elle en laissant glisser le fusil à terre. 'Désolée. Je ne savais pas…

-Votre réaction était tout à fait normale.' la coupa Suède. 'Mais dîtes plutôt qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici.'

Ainikki poussa un long soupir et se laissa choir sur un rondin qui faisait office de banc.

-'Faîtes donc de même.' leur indiqua-t-elle en désignant d'autres troncs à terre.

Berwald et Peter obéirent.

-'Johan, commence, je t'en prie. Je suis nulle quand il s'agit de raconter les histoires.' demanda la finnoise d'un ton las à l'homme à la voix cassée.

-'Vous savez ce qui s'est passé le 28 août dernier, bien sûr. Nous étions en Laponie finnoise, vraiment tout au nord. Samuel et moi, fit-il en désignant le vieux à la pilosité surprenante, vivions à Tampere, dans la même rue. Lorsque les deux armées se sont mise à se battre, ravageant nos quartiers et nos familles -et ces ravages venaient malheureusement des deux camps- j'ai décidé de partir. Étant seul, j'ai embarqué mes voisins qui le souhaitait -dont Samuel-, pour la Laponie. Les combats y étaient moins violents, disait-on, et il y avait toujours la possibilité d'essayer de forcer le blocus pour passer en Norvège.

-Ha, ils étaient bien, les norvégiens! Eux, au moins ils étaient tranquilles! Nos gouvernements auraient peut-être dû faire comme le leur, se coucher, après tout, la domination russe aurait probablement été mieux que la destruction!'grasseya Samuel.

-'Tais-toi, avec tes suppositions à la con!' pesta Ainikki. 'C'est affreux, ce que tu dis, tu ne t'améliores pas!

-Bah quoi, si ça se trouve…

-Chut, Samuel.' lui intima Johan comme on faisait taire un enfant. 'Donc, on se sentait un peu moins en danger, là-haut. Jusqu'à ce que des tas de russes débarquent et placent des caisses un peu partout. Ça sentait tout sauf bon, alors j'ai pris mes petites affaires et j'ai voulu passer en Norvège. Les russes m'ont canardé, mais je m'en suis sorti avec juste l'épaule gauche éraflée. Du coup, j'ai essayé de passer en Suède, quoique aussi en guerre, comme vous le savez, bien sûr, en embarquant Samuel que j'avais croisé par hasard. En passant à travers la forêt, on a miraculeusement réussi à traverser la frontière, et on a déguerpi sans demander notre reste.'

Samuel reprit :

-'J'ai vu, avant de partir, que les gens ont essayé de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ces boites de malheur, et quand les russes les en ont empêchés, ils avaient une drôle de tête, comme s'ils étaient dégoûtés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, je voulais m'en aller de là, c'est tout.'

-'A deux,placés à peine deux kilomètres de notre pays, on a vu les soldats se replier sur les frontières, former un mur compact. continua Johan. La population les avait suivis, tentant vainement de se soustraire à leur sort qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre. Ce fut le chaos. Beaucoup moururent. Et enfin, dans la nuit, je dirais vers une heure du matin, alors que le ciel était clair et les étoiles flamboyantes, tout s'embrasa.'

Le vieillard barbu s'était mis à pleurer :

-'Putain, on était loin de s'imaginer que c'était ça partout! Le lieu où on bossait, celui où on prenait des vacances, où on faisait des balades le dimanche…Partis! Envolés! Calcinés!'

Ses globes s'étaient mis à déverses des larmes à gros bouillons, qui venaient courir sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans son immensité pileuse. Ainikki se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main, tandis que Johan poursuivit :

-'On a marché, marché, mangeant peu, dormant peu, laissant nos jambes nous guider. Il y avait une sorte de brouillard persistant de cendres, qui irritait tout, les yeux, le nez, le larynx…Au bout du troisième jour, on a croisé Ainikki. Elle venait d'une autre petite ville, un peu plus au sud. On a continué à marché des jours et des nuits entières, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Kiruna. Les jours suivants, on a vu débarquer des centaines de nos compatriotes. Beaucoup étaient en bien plus mauvais état que nous, avec leur peau couverte de cloques , les blessures diverses et leurs trachées presque bouchées. Nous, nous n'avions qu'une mauvaise toux, mais eux…c'était autrement plus grave. On en a vu mourir la grande majorité. Les feux que l'on voyait étaient maintenant ceux du crématorium.

On est resté à Kiruna tout l'automne et tout l'hiver, vivant à m grâce à la charité, moitié grâce au squat. Le 17 septembre, on a appris par la radio le démantèlement de la Russie et l'accusation envers son ex-dirigeant et toutes les hautes instances de son armée de crime contre l'humanité.' conta Johan d'un air affreusement plat, comme si tout cela ne le laissait qu'indifférent.

Lui aussi avait voulu se montre impassible, pensant qu'ainsi la désolante vérité ne l'atteindrait pas. Suède savait, par expérience que ça ne serait jamais le cas pour personne. Que quelque chose viendrait toujours briser la belle muraille d'apathie.

-'Le 2 mai, soit il y a à peine deux semaines, le coupa Ainikki, on a entendu un appel, toujours au poste, d'une communauté essayant de réunir les survivants finnois de tous les pays -nous avons alors appris que certains s'étaient jetés dans la mer Baltique et avaient nagé jusqu'en Estonie- en une ligue pour reconstruire le pays. Il parait qu'il reste quelques hectares qui n'ont pas été incendiés du côté de Rauma, et qu'ils y ont bâti une sorte de fédération. Personne n'a voulu nous prêter de voiture pour nous rendre à un quelconque port, alors on a décidé de rallier Haparanda pour y tenter notre chance. Voilà ce qu'on fait là, on avance, on tourne le dos à ce foutu gouffre et on essaye d'aller là où ça nous semble le mieux.'

Elle paracheva :

-'Que l'esprit finnois ne meure jamais.'

Suède se leva et décréta d'autorité :

-'J'ai loué une voiture. Je vous déposerai à serait très étonnant que personne ne soit disposé à vous mener en bateau jusqu'à Rauma.'

Samuel hocha mollement la tête :

-'Je suppose qu'on ne devrait jamais vous remercier assez.'

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux nations et les trois rescapés s'installaient dans la Skoda obsolète. Johan balança ses maigres affaires, dont les fusils, dans le coffre au revêtement pelucheux, suivi de Samuel et Ainikki. En s'installant à l'arrière, ce dernier, en se grattant ses tempes grises, posa cette question à Peter :

-'Et au fait, t'es qui, toi?

-Peter Kirkland. Sealand.'

Sealand se retourna sur son siège, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre la conversation. La gouaille grincheuse de l'homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

-'Connais pas.' conclut Samuel en aidant sa compatriote à monter.

Berwald alluma le moteur, qui crachota quelques instants, hésitant entre rendre l'âme tout de suite ou endurer encore quelques centaines de kilomètres avant de choisir la deuxième option, pendant que Johan refermait la portière -où plutôt l'espèce de tôle mal peinte qui en tenait lieu- sur lui. Chacun boucla sa ceinture, et Suède démarra.

Ils rejoignirent vite l'autoroute. Le soleil couchant projetait ses ombres étirées que l'on pouvait presque qualifier de lumineuses. Pour s'éviter d'être ébloui, Peter tira de sa petite sacoche une paire de lunettes de soleil, voulut les chausser, puis se rappela du trio, assis derrière lui. Par pur altruisme, il se retourna, voulant les proposer à un des finnois, celui qui aurait été le plus incommodé par le crépuscule. Sauf que les trois, vaincus par la fatigue mais surtout par toute cette la lassitude accumulée, s'étaient endormis les uns sur les autres, formant ainsi un joli domino de désespérés, prêts à se raccrocher au plus infime semblant d'espoir, étrangement assortis par le sort. Sealand se ravisa et les mit sur son nez. Il avait, avec ses verres noirs, un vague air canaille qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Peter joua un petit moment avec sa monture, la remontant, la descendant sur l'arête de son nez, prenant diverses poses et expressions, s'amusant de son reflet. Puis le sérieux de la situation lui retomba dessus, et il cessa ces enfantillages. Peter se tourna vers Berwald :

-'Dis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux?

-D'bord, on va les 'mener ' un h'tel, et 'près on r'tre à la m'son p'r la nuit.'

Peter sourit, à moitié à cause de la réponse, à moitié parce que Suède avait retrouvé sa langue nationale et son rassurant débit monosyllabique.

Vers 23 heures, la Skoda fut garée devant un hôtel à quelques rues du port. Berwald aida les trois à gagner leurs chambres respectives, puis alla payer la note. Enfin, dans la nuit, il revint au véhicule et se mit en route vers la maison nordique. Peter gardait ses yeux grand ouverts, luttant contre la fatigue, refusant de sa livrer à Morphée. Tout à coup, un doute l'assailla :

-'Papa, où sont les armes?

-D'ns le c'ffre . Je l'r ai fait s'voir que c'tait p'rs'nel. Et d'toute f'çon, ils n'vaient 'cune r'son de les g'rder.'

Rasséréné, Sealand se renfonça dans son siège, et se mit à contempler les loupiotes illuminant le bord de la route, ou plutôt leur sillage. Peter jeta un coup d'œil au compteur : près de 180 kilomètres/heure . Suède voulait arriver vite, et profitait du fait que très peu de voitures circulaient et que les radars n'avaient pas encore été remis en marche. Quand ils franchirent enfin le grille de la maison, Sealand se risqua à demander :

-'…Tu crois que Tino peut revenir?

-Je ne s's pas.'

Berwald inspira un bon coup l'air frais et sec des nuits du milieu du mois de mai. Rationnel, il fallait être rationnel. Finlande était mort. Et dans un monde comme celui-ci, il n'y avait pas de résurrection possible. Bien que cette conclusion lui fasse mal, mal au cœur, mal à l'âme.

-' 'llez, viens, ne tr'nons pas deh'rs . fit Suède en traversant l'allée gravillonnée.

Un peu à contre cœur, Sealand le suivit.

N'ayant mangé qu'un pauvre sandwich à l'aller, l'un comme l'autre mourrait de faim. Peter ouvrit le frigo, et Berwald y piocha,par-dessus l 'épaule de Sealand, deux barquettes de riz-boulettes qu'il expédia au micro-ondes. Deux minutes plus tard -le temps de dresser une table sommaire mais largement suffisante pour un repas de minuit- la petite sonnerie grêle retentit et chacun alla chercher sa part. Part qui fut avalée en dix minutes à peine, après quoi Peter alla se coucher sans même prendre la peine de mettre correctement son pyjama, et encore moins d'aller se brosser les dents. Ce ne fut pas beaucoup mieux pour Berwald, bien qu'il eut fait l'effort de passer par la case dentifrice.

Le lendemain matin, Sealand fut réveillé par des hurlements furieux.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ceci est le troisième et dernier chapitre de La Voie du Nord. Pour les commentaires de l'auteur : pas tout de suite, j'ai un gros récapitulatif qui traîne, et qui va faire office de chapitre 4. Alors, un peu de patience! Ça viendra la semaine prochaine, lors de mes vacances~

* * *

><p>Norvège, à son habitude, s'était levé de bonne heure. Il était descendu se faire son sempiternel café à la cuisine, où trônaient, tels des souverains de plastiques sur leur peuple de vitrocéramique, deux emballages vides. Lukas s'en débarrassa prestement avant d'appuyer sur la touche 'on' de la cafetière. Il se laissa bercer une poignée de secondes, le regard perdu dans la brume vespérale, par le doux ronronnement de la machine. Norvège s'arracha à cette contemplation en prenant sa tasse sans même la regarder. Il en but une gorgée en traversant le salon, s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. A cette heure matinale, ils n'avait le choix qu'entre les journaux à chroniqueurs et le téléachat, si toutefois il voulait regarder un programme en norvégien. Lukas, lui, préférait les actualités internationales, aussi zappa-t-il jusqu'à BBC News. Il resta une bonne heure devant l'écran, ingurgitant à la fois la boisson noire et les informations, jusqu'à ce que Danemark arrive par derrière, boutonnant sa chemise.<p>

-'Quoi de neuf?' fit Mathias en désignant le poste d'un mouvement de menton.

-'Bof, pas grand-chose' répondit Lukas en haussant des épaules. 'Tu pourrais au moins finir de t'habiller avant d'aller petit-déjeuner…'

-'La flemme' rétorqua Danemark en prenant un bout de brioche.

Mathias alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à droite du canapé crème et avala sa viennoiserie en laissant tomber quantité de miettes sur le tapis. Norvège leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et aller travailler dans le bureau. Il venait d'allumer l'ordinateur lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-'J'y vais!' déclara Lukas d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Mais qui donc venait ici à cette heure? Tout le monde, ici, ne se levait pas en même temps que lui! Puis, il se rappela qu'il n'avais pas entendu renter Suède et Sealand, hier soir. Allons, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Tout en ravalant son sarcasme, Norvège déverrouilla la porte, et l'ouvrit.

Russie. C'était Russie qui se tenait sur le perron, avec son éternelle écharpe nouée autour de son cou. Norvège dont le teint était à présent crayeux, pensa sérieusement à se pincer, tant cette vision lui paraissait irréelle, improbable. Imperceptiblement, Lukas commença à reculer.

-'Norvège, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide.' fit Ivan

Cette simple phrase fit redescendre Lukas sur terre.

-'De quel droit tu te pointes ici, espèce de salopard?' siffla t'il suffisamment bas pour que Danemark, qui se servait un verre de jus de fruit à la cuisine, ne l'entende pas.

-'J'ai besoin d'aide.' répéta Ivan.

Les yeux de Norvège, d'ordinaire inexpressifs, voire placides, s'étrécirent. Russie fit mine d'ignorer cette menace.

-'Biélorussie me harcèle. Elle me parle nuit et jour de 'notre'…

Ivan avait prononcé ce mot avec un ton teinté à la fois de dégoût de crainte.

-'…mariage, auquel elle croit dur comme fer, se dit prête à prendre comme nom Nouvelle-Russie…En clair, je compte reprendre Moscou au moins pour lui échapper, et il me faut ton soutien. Que je récupère la Voie du Nord, ça serait bien aussi.'

-Et c'est _moi _que tu viens voir?' rétorqua Norvège faisant impasse sur la seconde partie de la déclaration de Russie. 'Tu es tellement pointé du doigt, répudié, détesté, que c'est vers moi, ton ancien tributaire, ton ancien pion, que…

- Il me faut ton soutien!' appuya Russie, une sorte de fausse détermination, dérisoire, dans la voix.

Lukas gifla Ivan. Deux fois, laissant une belle empreinte incarnat sur chacune de ses joues molles.

-'Il te faut, il te faut, il te faut!' commença à crier Norvège. 'Il te faut le monde, hein? Tu veux que je te dise? T'es qu'une sorte de sale gosse, finalement, qui voit un planisphère comme un plateau de jeu de société! Mais merde, Russie!'

Lukas s'appuya d'une main contre le mur, le souffle coupé par la situation. Mathias s'avança, inquiet.

-'C'est entre lui et moi.' fit, hargneux, Norvège.

Danemark n'eut d'autre choix que de se tenir en retrait. Lukas re-tourna le chef, et se reçut un violent soufflet de la part de Russie.

-'L'insubordination est vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.' fit Ivan.

Il avait voulu se montrer menaçant. Il ne l'avait pas été. Son aura, autrefois suffisamment terrible pour faire plier des nations entières sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt, s'était amenuisée au point de quasi disparaître.

-'Bah, je suppose que vouloir te faire confiance au moins une fois était une erreur.' continua t'il en esquissant un mouvement de retraite.

Une erreur. Tous les arguments que Norvège avait prévu de cracher à la face de Russie lorsqu'il le reverrait pour lui régler son compte disparurent, comme effacés de son esprit par ses deux mots. Une erreur. Non, pas tous. Il en restait un seul.

-'Une erreur? Je crois que toute la différence entre nous est là, Russie.' attaqua Lukas en agrippant le bras de son interlocuteur. 'Nous faisons tous des erreurs. On essaie d'en tirer des leçons, de ne pas les reproduire. Toi, tu les refais jusqu'à ce qu'on plie! Tu te contrefous des millions de personnes que chacun à derrière soi, toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est arriver à tes fins! Ça à été comme ça au siècle dernier avec les Baltes, pour ne citer qu'eux, et maintenant, tu as récidivé avec Finlande! Et putain, Russie, tu m'as fait le tuer!'

Norvège était allé crescendo, du presque murmure au hurlement rageur. Des perles de colères naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. À nouveau, il frappa Russie au visage, en criant :

-'Tu m'as fait le tuer! Mais merde, est-ce que tu te rends compte?'

Lukas était méconnaissable. Mauvais, Ivan fit volte-face et se jeta sur Norvège, le plaquant à terre.

-'Parce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu? Ouais, je l'ai décidée, cette guerre, mais je n'ai rien contrôlé à l'issue! Tu penses une seule seconde que je l'ai volontairement immolé? Putain, non! Tu crois que toute cette histoire ne m'a pas fait mal? J'avais pas le choix, merde! Si ça n'en été tenu qu'à moi, je me serait battu jusqu'au bout, mais je n'aurait pas été jusqu'à tuer un pays entier! Pour toi, c'est facile, tu n'as jamais eu un boss despotique, tu as toujours été libre de tes actes, moi, ça n'a pas souvent été le cas! Ouais, c'est facile de rejeter la faute sur moi, alors que j'étais contrait et forcé! Tu sais quoi? Je préfère presque ma situation actuelle, sans terre, errant, à celle que j'ai subie ces dernières années. Alors, tu peux certes m'accuser de t'avoir menti, même avec mes raisons, mais pour moi, je ne serais jamais directement responsable du meurtre de Finlande, d'accord?'

Russie avait lui aussi hurlé.

Sealand, alerté par ces cris, avait sauté de son lit, enfilé en quatrième vitesse un pantalon et un pull vert-de-gris. Il avait commencé à dévaler les escaliers, puis s'était stoppé, soudainement terrorisé. Non, il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Peter était terrifié de ce qu'il pouvait trouver en bas. Il s'avança d'un pas, ce qui lui demanda un effort monumental, afin de pouvoir observer tout en restant inobservable. Comme pour la veille, il devait voir de ses propres yeux. Il _se_ le devait.

Lukas cracha :

-'Ouais, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas ta main qui a signé ce fameux mot, hein? Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour lire toute la Voie du Nord.

-Mais putain, tu n'as pas encore compris qu'une signature sous pression ne vaut rien!' s'époumona Ivan en saisissant la tête de Norvège puis en la claquant sur le plancher de frêne.

Lukas avait anticipé son mouvement et essayé de glisser sa main pour amortir le choc. Il ne réussit qu'à se briser l'annulaire. La douleur le fit grimacer et vaciller sa fureur. En faire abstraction.

-'C'est çà.' le rembarra Norvège. 'Tu n'avais pas les tripes pour dire non à ton boss, hein?

-'C'est çà.' le parodia Russie avec un accent ridicule. 'Tu n'avais pas les tripes pour dire non à cette foutue livraison d'explosifs , plutôt, hein?'

Lukas, exsangue, se cramponna à la tête d'Ivan, comme se dernier avait fait avec lui, et l'approcha de la sienne.

-'Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Tu m'as menti! Et j'avais cinq millions de personnes à protéger! C'est peut-être égoïste mais je préfère sacrifier une nation caucasienne que je n'ai jamais vu plutôt que mon peuple. Cependant, je n'aurait jamais fait ça à un camarade, à un ami. Et tu m'as fait le faire! Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.'

Norvège se releva, s'essuyant d'un mouvement de la main ses yeux pourtant secs.

-'Et maintenant, dégage. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais!'

Russie se redressa à son tour, et fixa un instant le visage de Lukas. Norvège soutint son regard, sûr qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette face dure, aimable, cruelle, déterminée, désemparée, sûre de ses décisions, prise de doute, qui lui faisait front. Jolie tempête que les sentiments de Russie à cet instant. Silencieusement, Ivan franchit le seuil, descendit les trois marches du perron, puis se retourna. Il dévisagea l'homme face auquel il avait perdu. Russie voulut lui assener un dernier coup verbal, au douteux goût d'excuses éculées et mollassonnes.

-'Pour moi, je ne suis pas coupable.

-Et tous les meilleurs vœux de bonheur conjugal.' rétorqua Lukas.

Les coins de la bouche d'Ivan se fanèrent encore un peu plus, et il s'en alla, traînant les pieds dans la poussière. Il réajusta son écharpe avant de disparaître définitivement à la vue des nordiques.

Danemark posa sa main sur l'épaule de Norvège.

-'Il…

-Laisse moi.' le rembarra immédiatement Lukas.

Norvège traversa d'un pas rapide le salon et alla se claquemurer dans les toilettes. Il n'aurait su dire tout le temps qu'il y avait passé, à quatre pattes au dessus de la cuvette, sans que celle-ci ne reçoive de trace de bile.

* * *

><p>Mathias fit la moue, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre lui fouillait considérablement les tripes, et…<p>

-'Peter?' souffla Danemark en croisant ce dernier. 'Tu es là depuis combien de temps?'

Sealand, qui avait la mine un peu décomposée haussa bravement les épaules.

-'Bah…Je crois depuis « Alors, tu peux m'accuser d'avoir menti, même avec mes raisons »'

Mathias fit la grimace. Ainsi, Sealand avait assisté au cœur de l'accusation, mélange écoeurant de revanche, de médiocrité humaine, de fatalité, de lâcheté, de haine, de vanité, d'éclats verbaux aussi tranchants que du verre. De toute façon, il aurait été confronté à toutes ces affreusetés dans sa vie…Mais ça avait été trop tôt. Danemark se sentit obligé de lui faire la morale sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors même qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses.

-'Tu…ça va?'

Piètre début.

-'Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je…vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, d'accord?' répondit Sealand, encore choqué.

Mathias le suivit, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Pour se donner une contenance, il sortit deux verres et les remplit jusqu'à presque ras bord de jus d'orange.

-'Pourquoi c'est tellement compliqué?' demanda Peter en regardant impavide ment une boîte de céréales.

-'Comment ça?' rebondit Danemark, sur le qui-vive.

-'J'aimerais tellement que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé…' commença à pleurer Sealand, passant en quelques secondes du presque adolescent détaché à l'enfant vulnérable. 'Si seulement Tino pouvait être là…!'

Mathias se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres, alors pour réconforter…Néanmoins, il s'approcha, et prit maladroitement Peter dans ses bras. Danemark ne dit rien, ne sachant jamais quelle étaient les paroles appropriées.

Des pas lourds retentirent dans l'escalier. Berwald passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et s'approcha :

-'J'y vais. T'restes 'ci.' fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sealand. 'T'en as 'assez vu p'r 'jourd'hui.'

Peter hocha la tête. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir les finnois. Éventuellement il avait celle de vidait de placard de chocolats, de resté prostré sous son duvet ou d'appeler Lettonie. Mais pas de les revoir. Non. Il leur était associé trop de mauvaises sensations.

-'D'nemark. Isl'nde ne r'ntre de R'kjavik qu'en fin d'après-m'di. Je cpte sur toi p'r veiller sur S'land, ok?'

Mathias hocha la tête à son tour. Rasséréné, Suède enfila sa veste, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux, puis s'éclipsa.

Lorsque la porte de l'entrée claqua, Peter leva le chef.

-'Danemark?

-Oui?

-Tu sais où Papa a planqué les guimauves?'

Danemark n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Lui aussi avait un irrépressible besoin de noyer ses pensées dans une orgie de sucre moelleux.

-'Dans le placard au dessus de la machine à café, derrière les conserves.' soupira-t'il avec une sorte de petit sourire résigné.

* * *

><p>Berwald, pendant ce temps là, te tourna à la voiture, où plutôt à la dislocation matérialisée qu'il avait louée. Il tira de sa poche la clé correspondante, assortie d'une plaquette de plastique jaune annotée du nom du propriétaire. A cette vue, Suède se rappela qu'il ne devait garder la Skoda qu'un jour. Bon sang, ce cercueil roulant allait en plus lui coûter la caution. Quoi qu'il en soit, Berwald monta, fit chauffer le moteur trente secondes, puis démarra.<p>

Il conduisit un peu mieux que la veille, en cela qu'il ne dépassa pas la barre des cent soixante au compteur.

La lumière du jour montrait les choses sous un angle bien différent. Alors que la lune, dans son éclat insuffisant, aveuglait d'ombre le paysage, le soleil impudique le dévoilait dans toute sa rugosité. Les paisibles hameaux, ça et là, cachaient des champs labourés aux mines et plantés d'éclats de plâtre. Suède essayait de ne pas faire attention à ça, pas pour l'instant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas bien difficile, tant son esprit était accaparé par ce qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il se préparait. Il n'était pas descendu -quelle utilité? Ça ne lui aurait fait que du mal- mais c'était abreuvé des syllabes de l'un et de l'autre comme un juge le ferait. Seule différence ici, il y avait deux coupables, chacun voulant attirer à lui l'innocence. Et Suède, dans son souci stupide d'impartialité morale, ne parvenait pas à trancher. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

-'Il n'y a pas de héros, ni de victoire dans une guerre, mais rien que des victimes.'

Avait déclaré Tino, des siècles auparavant, alors qu'une énième guerre venait de marteler son sol. A ce moment là, Berwald n'avait pris son argument que comme une constatation, pacifiste et utopique. A présent, sa phrase prenait tout son sens. Suède avait gagné, mais il avait perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir aller de l'avant sans se retourner constamment. Et sa lucidité borgne ne lui permettait pas de dire 'Cette guerre, c'est la dernière'. Quant à Russie, il avait totalement perdu. A la fois à plaindre et à blâmer. Enfin, il fallait l'avouer, Suède se sentait plus apte à lui faire payer cher tout ce qu'il avait fait plutôt que de sécher ses larmes.

Sur ces entrefaites, Berwald se gara pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures devant l'hôtel. Il en poussa la porte vitrée, salua d'un mouvement de la tête le pauvre réceptionniste, qui paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Le regard de Suède glissa sur la gauche, interpellé. Un son aigrelet, une mélodie au piano douce, forte, furieuse et calme à la fois, retentissait depuis un petit salon. Mu par une inhabituelle curiosité, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte. La musicienne -car c'était une femme- sursauta, se stoppa immédiatement et se retourna. C'était Ainikki. Sans ses cernes, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et ses ongles incrustés de terre, elle était méconnaissable.

-'Oh, excusez moi, je…j'étais pianiste (ah, ça allait bien avec ses jolis doigts fins) à Helsinki', fit-elle en souriant pauvrement, cherchant à s'excuser. 'Mon sac est prêt. Je vais chercher Samuel et Johan. Ils sont encore en haut.'

La finnoise quitta prestement la pièce et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier. Berwald se rétracta dans le hall, et commença à attendre. Rapidement, les trois furent en bas, chacun avec son baluchon, un peu plus gros que la veille, puisqu'il s'était agrémenté des petits savons, du crayon à papier et des quelques feuilles de l'hôtel. A nouveau, les affaires atterrirent dans le coffre vétuste de la Skoda.

-'Il n'est pas là, votre fils?' demanda Johan

Il n'était pas sûr du lien qu'il avançait.

-'Non, il est fatigué.' répondit laconiquement Suède, en articulant toutefois.

-'Ah.' conclut tout aussi laconiquement Johan, tout en remontant dans le véhicule.

Ils ne firent route qu'une poignée de minutes, avant de s'arrêter au port. Suède n'eut pas vraiment de mal à trouver un bateau en destination de Rauma -il faut dire qu'en disant son nom, procédé que Berwald répugnait à utiliser, tout devenait bien plus facile-.

Au moment d'embarquer, Samuel se retourna vers Berwald et lui claqua deux grosses bises -les 'Samuel spécial', comme il les appelait-, Johan se perdit en formules de remerciement. Ainikki, elle, s'exprima en ces mots.

-'C'est bizarre, alors que je devrais me préparer à voir et à vivre des choses dures, encore et encore, je ne ressent que de la joie. C'est assez contradictoire, n'est-ce pas? Je vais là où tout à brûlé et je suis heureuse. Non. Je retourne au pays et je suis heureuse.'

Ainikki inspira une large goulée d'un air rendu piquant par le sel.

-'Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Permettez-moi de vous remercier.' fit-elle en tendant sa main droite.

En cet instant, son sourire, loin d'être empreint de pitié ou de mélancolie comme la veille, éblouissait toute la réalité autour d'elle.

-'Je vous en prie. C'est normal.' répondit Suède en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Ainikki hocha la tête, puis embarqua à son tour. Berwald resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le chétif bateau ne soit plus qu'un petit point perdu dans l'immensité de la mer Baltique. Le soleil éclatant se reflétait sur les vaguelettes.

Enfin, Suède regagna, un peu à contrecoeur, il faut l'avouer, l'épave qui lui servait de moyen de transport.

En franchissant le portail de la maison nordique, Berwald se remémora le sourire d'Ainikki.

Il lui avait fait terriblement mal.

Pourquoi les finnois ont-ils ce même sourire, si lumineux?

Et pourquoi, lui, était-il incapable de seulement relever les coins de la bouche?

* * *

><p>Une année passa. L'été fut ensoleillé. Berwald emmena souvent Peter faire un pique-nique, ou bien manger une glace. L'automne fut venteux. Mathias perdit son chapeau, une rafale de vent l'ayant fait voler jusque dans une rivière boueuse. L'hiver fut froid et neigeux, mais ça, c'était plus que monnaie courante. Eirikur se reçut toute la neige du toit, un matin alors qu'il allait chercher le courier. Le printemps fut un peu tardif. Ce fut Lukas qui s'occupa du grand ménage, cette année là.<p>

Entre temps, ils apprirent qu'Estonie avait grandement contribué à la déroute d'Ivan, en espionnant, en donnant des informations capitales à Finlande -le seul qu'il avait réussi à contacter-, en détruisant subrepticement les mailles de l'organisation russe. Après l'aide apportée lors de la Guerre d'Hiver….

En parlant de russes, le 25 août, en pied de nez à ce fameux jour de l'année 1991, Biélorussie annonça à la face du monde ses épousailles avec Russie. Ce fut probablement la première fois qu'elle souriait -certes, pas d'une manière que l'on pouvait qualifier d'avenante- à une caméra.

Du côté de la Finlande -ou ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose-, la rumeur voulait qu'une ville soit en cours de reconstruction. Mais juste une ville, minuscule, unique. Tout le monde s'accordait sur la fait que ce n'était pas assez pour faire de ce pays un phénix.

Tous s'étaient habitués à cette idée, ou plutôt, ils essayaient de ne pas trop y penser.

La vie continue.

Sealand se fit réveiller far un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers son velux, et par le chant d'un oiseau. Norvège aurait peut-être pu en déterminer l'espèce, d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, tout ce que Peter savait, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mr Puffin. Encore un peu léthargique, Sealand alla ouvrir sa chambre à la lumière, et resta un moment les yeux mi-clos devant la vitre, profitant du début de cette magnifique matinée.

Peter enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus son bas de pyjama, puis se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, histoire de se sortir de sa torpeur matinale. Il enfila ses chaussons, et descendit les escaliers en faisant caquer ses pieds à chaque marche.

-'Hé, Sealand!' l'interpella Danemark de la salle à manger. 'Attrape ça!'

Il lui lança un petit pain fourré à travers le salon, dans un arc de cercle parfaitement maîtrisé. Décontenancé, Peter réussit néanmoins à le rattraper à deux mains.

-'Et si je l'avais raté?' fit-il avec le sourire, avant de mordre dedans.

-'Bah, tu ne l'as pas loupé.' rétorqua Mathias.

-'T'as eu de la chance qu'il ne l'aie pas loupé. Je n'aurait pas été nettoyer.' fit remarquer Norvège le nez dans son thé.

Il fallait dire que la caféine qui remonte par l'œsophage, ça a de quoi dégoûter définitivement.

Sealand tira à lui une chaise, et s'y assit.

-'Il reste de la confiture de myrtilles? lança-t-il.

Islande fit glisser le pot de long de la table.

Tout en tartinant le reste de son pain de gelée sucrée, Peter jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Norvège venait de finir son thé, et se levait pour jeter son sachet. Islande lisait impavide ment un emballage de céréales. Danemark se tenait affalé, et scrutait Sealand d'un air interrogateur. Quant à Suède…Berwald était inhabituellement tendu, sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche toutes les cinq secondes.

Peter voulut s'approcher de lui,pour voir, plus ou moins discrètement, ce qui le tracassait mais dès que Suède s'aperçut son petit manège -très vite, en réalité-, il rabattit la protection sur l'écran de son smartphone.

-'T'quiète, b'nh'mme, c'rien.'

Sealand haussa les épaules. Bah, ça devait certainement être une de ces tracasseries politiques…

Peter se trompait. Pas de beaucoup, mais sur l'essentiel.

Berwald n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité. Si quelqu'un devait voir ses espoirs déçus, ça ne serait que lui. Pas besoin de donner matière à s'alarmer.

Ce fut une dure journée pour Suède. Enfin, particulièrement dure.

Tout avait commencé avec ce SMS. Banal dans sa forme, mais significatif dans son contenu. Ce gouvernement, était-ce une rumeur ou…S'il existait, quand et comment serait-il mis en place? Et si…Depuis, il attendait fébrilement, dissimulant mal sa hâte.

Le temps lui semblait se traîner sur l'espace comme le boulet d'un condamné sur la terre meuble.

Le soir, avec cet air doux et caressant typique du début du mois de Juin, s'était finalement décidé à enflammer, puis à griser le ciel.

Suède attendait toujours.

Sealand était venu entre temps se placer à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce malaise, mis à part que sa présence pourrait être utile.

Il devait être vingt heures passées de quelques minutes lorsqu'ils entendirent des cliquetis de clef dans la serrure.

Berwald se força à ne pas regarder. Pas tout de suite. Les gonds grincèrent longuement, et la porte frottait sur le parquet blanchi.

-'Hey…'

Suède se leva lentement. Peter, moins mesuré, bondit.

Un blondinet, aux prunelles violettes, d'approximativement un mètre soixante-dix, accrochait son manteau à la patère de l'entrée. Il avait un large pansement sur sa joue gauche, qui ne suffisait pourtant pas à couvrir toute la surface brûlée, courant de la gorge à l'arcade sourcilière, des cicatrices encore rouges et tiraillées sur les mains et les bras, et une jambe traînante.

-'Hey, je suis de retour, Su-san.'

* * *

><p>Tant que quelqu'un croira en moi, je me relèverai. C'est mon devoir de nation. De passer outre les souffrances, les blessures. De rester là, debout. Et c'est tout.<p> 


End file.
